


Silky Seduction

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Talking, discussions of non-consensual situations, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: The Riders hear for the first time the voice that Viggo saves for Hiccup’s ears alone.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Silky Seduction

“Hiccup, what the Hel was up with Viggo’s voice?” Snotlout asked as he dismounted Hookfang. They were in the stables after a mission that almost hadn’t been successful. Viggo had been on the ship and had captured them, but they’d gotten away.

“What do you mean?” Hiccup asked. Viggo’s voice? Why was Snotlout asking?

“Yeah, when he was talking to you,” Tuffnut put in. All the Riders seemed to be focusing on this now. “It was weird.”

Hiccup didn’t know what any of them were talking about. “Weird how?”

Astrid and Fishlegs looked terribly uncomfortable. Fishlegs shifted from foot to foot, opened his mouth to speak. “Well, it got all deep and rumbly,” he said. “Like he was…” He didn’t finish.

“Trying to seduce you,” Astrid finished for him. She rolled her eyes. “I know well enough from Snotlout that that’s what men do with their voices when they want you like that.” 

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably, then began undoing straps on Toothless’ saddle. Oh. So they’d noticed. Viggo usually reserved that voice for when it was just the two of them, but he’d seemed incapable of stopping it from coming out today. Hiccup hadn’t particularly noticed it, just because he was used to Viggo doing that kind of thing with his voice around him. It made him uncomfortable, but he’d just decided to accept it. 

“So what? Are you guys sleeping together or something?” Ruffnut accused.

Hiccup spun around to face her, hands held up defensively. “What? No! I just- He just-  _ He  _ wants to sleep with me. He’s made it pretty clear.”

“And what do you want?” Snotlout asked.

“For him to stay the Hel away from me,” Hiccup said. “And for you guys to leave me alone about it.” He turned to finish sliding off Toothless’ saddle, then left before anyone else could say anything to him. 

  
  


There was a knock on Hiccup’s door. He didn’t feel like getting it. He knew that it was time for dinner, or that he’d missed it, but he didn’t feel like leaving his hut. He wanted to be in isolation save for Toothless. He felt embarrassed and ashamed from what his friends had discovered earlier, and it had been all Viggo’s fault. Damn him, damn him!

“Hiccup, it’s Astrid. Can I come in?”

Ah, what was the point of leaving her outside? Hiccup sat up in bed, rubbed at one eye. “Yeah, you can come in!” he called. 

A stream of orange light entered with Astrid, framing her silhouette. But then the door closed and they were in semi darkness again save for the lamp on Hiccup’s nightstand. 

“Can I come up?”

“Yeah.”

Astrid carefully trodded up the stairs. She came over and sat beside Hiccup on the bed. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” she said after some time in silence. “We just… didn’t know.”

“How is everyone taking it?”

“They’re pretty justifiably angry,” Astrid said. “But, we’re glad that Viggo hasn’t made a move on you other than trying to seduce you.” She looked at him carefully. “He…  _ hasn’t  _ made a move on you, has he?”

Hiccup shook his head. “He hasn’t touched me.” He laughed to dispel some of the tension. “Though I swear he thinks our meetings are dates.”

Astrid laughed a little too. “They probably are to him.” She took Hiccup’s hand in hers, and Hiccup was grateful for the touch. He was again reminded of how much he loved Astrid. 

“Besides, that voice doesn’t work on me anyway,” Hiccup said. Lied. Yes, it was a lie, because by the gods, when Viggo’s voice got all silky and rumbly, Hiccup loved it. It would make his hair stand up and blood rush down towards his cock. He would never admit that to any of his friends. Ever. 

Astrid patted his hand, laughed again. “Good to know. Now, you coming to dinner?”

“Yeah, I’ll come.” Hiccup stood, still holding Astrid’s hand. “Let’s just hope it’s not Snotlout’s cooking.”

“Let’s hope.” 


End file.
